HFHT (Episode 3:Prank Problems,New Beginnings and a Spooky Story)
Episode 3:Prank Problems,New Beginnings and a Spooky Story April 14,2021 New Emperor Land 10:46 AM Erik was waddling happily to his parent's cave,he was going there to discuss something important. By the time he got there,someone else was there. "Hey Lance..." "Oh Hey Erik I want just going to come you to show a video I found..."Lance said showing on a Ipad he had on his flipper,"Well what is it?"The video started playing. This is the video Lance is showing to Erik,and PLEASE don't try this at home...I am with Erik here.(/watch?v=wRRsXxE1KVY) After the video,Lance was laughing while Erik and his parents were silent."How was that?" "THAT WAS THE WORST VIDEO I EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!"Erik,Mumble and Gloria yelling making Lance confused,"Why what's wrong?" "Everyone on the internet has been playing that for a month...I mean I don't hate it but how can people laugh at that..." "It is called humor Erik..." "Sorry Lance but I nor my Dad and Mom don't understand that humor." "Alright I get it,I'll leave you to it."Lance waddled away as Erik was thinking to himself,"I might as well go drop by penguin elementary to check on Evan and Bo."Erik turned to his parents."I am sorry dad but I got to go,Maybe we can talk another time."Erik waddled to penguin elementary,finding Bo teaching the young chicks about dancing."Now what do we do?" "Twist around!Put out flippers beside our head!Move forward and move flippers in and out in front!" "Very well done class..." "Who's my family." Bo looked to find the source,she found Erik approaching."Class say hello to Mr Erik here. "Good Afternoon Mr Erik." "Good Afternoon Class."Erik turned to Bo,"Bo we got to talk it is important." "Alright Class Mr Erik wants talk to me about something,so this gives you time to pratice your singing and dancing."Bo stepped off to the side,far way from anyone hearing."Okay Erik what's wrong?" "I am really concerned about Evan." "Why Erik?What makes you worried?" "It's about this video Lance showed me,It about pranks that everyone laugh at." "I see nothing wrong with that..." "I do Bo!What if he pranks us one day?what if he gets pranked himself?" "Relax Erik!Your overreacting,we just have to talk to him about it."Erik calmed himself down listening to Bo."Your right...When we get back to our cave we would talk to him." "Alright...see you later Erik."Bo said going back to the class. "What did I do to myself Great Guin?"He said groaning before setting out to fish. Later Erik was coming back with a flipper full of fish he caught for Evan and Bo. He was still thinking about what had transpired before,he still thought until he reached his cave. Already Bo and Evan was coming home,fully trilled about something that must have happened at Penguin Elementary."Maybe I shouldn't reveal this at all."But Erik knew that it was time to reveal what he was hiding. "Daddy!" "Evan!How was school!?" "Wonderful I should say dad...I got to listen to a beautiful girl sing today."Erik grew wide eyed looking at Bo,who shrugged in response. After Evan finished,Erik thought It was time to tell so he did."Evan!" "Yes Dad?" "I want to talk with you about something."Evan waddled around beside Erik listening to his father."Since your growing up,I need you promise me that you will never prank someone for the rest of your life." "Why Daddy...Did I do something wrong?" "No It's not that son...It is just that I don't want you to do something that will get you hurt or in trouble,Pranking a random person is something that someone mean would do to others to make themselves laugh." Evan nodded,"Okay I swear that won't do all that ever daddy." "Do you really swear to Great Guin?" "Yes Daddy..." "Okay then Evan I trust you."Erik left the cave to head over to lance and without thought he waddled over."Lance..." "What!" "Um about what I said back there,I am sorry..I don't know what came over me." "I forgive you Erik,we all make mistakes." Meanwhile in 2136 New Earth,South Pole 10:00AM Jordan looked at Holly and Collin playing with each other,"It's that time of year where everyone can live in happiness again."Jordan noticed Scott who came up to them,the small chicks screamed and waddled quickly behind Jordan."Come out kids,He is friendly...don't worry."He said while trying not to laugh as the chicks came out and looked at Scott."Hello...Sir..." "Call me Scott...little one." "Scott this is Holly and Collin."A few seconds the all heard the current elder yell WIFES HO! "I guess it is time to see mommy." "Kids...back into the heater so I can carry both of you."Jordan waddled everywhere searching for Elle,he could already see Davis and his chicks meet up with Pixy."Oh...where are you?" "Jordan!Over here." "Mommy!?"Both Holly and Collin danced for joy in the heater,Elle hugged Jordan as he still held onto the heater."Ohhh You have no idea how much I missed you Jordan!" "Same for you Elle!"Elle looked at the two chicks who stared happily back."Holly and Collin right?" "Yes Mom!" "Okay Holly and Collin...I have something for you."Jordan stared at the sky wondering what his grandfather were doing." Later that day The sun was setting in the distance,another day ending very soon."Mommy!What am we going to do tomorrow?" "Collin,Tomorrow you are going to school."Holly asked a question beside her brother."What is that Mommy?"Elle remarked to herself."I too said to my own mom." "Well Holly,It is where you learn and find your own future."Suddenly Jordan called from the cave."Holly,Collin..It is time to go to sleep." "Already?" "Yes kids...You don't want to miss the big day tomorrow."The two parents led their kids inside the cave. September 5,2136 After School,Emperor Land 1:00AM "Son,I need to talk to you."Mumble said to Jordan."Is it about Holly and Collin,dad?" "No their singing are fine,It's just that they need a closer relationship with our grandparents like us." "What do you suppose I do about it?" "Why don't You and Elle take them into the past for two months...You can use a time machine that I was able to build."Jordan thought for a few seconds deciding."I accept your suggestion dad,I'll get them ready and you can send us off." Jordan waddled back to the family cave and told everyone the plan."Wait so we are really going back in time?" "Yes we are Collin."The four met where Mumble asked them to be."Grandpa,Are you sure about this?" "I am sure Holly."The time machine which was connected to a portal started up to full power. October 31,2021 New Emperor Land 10:10PM He then looked at Jess and Flora who was bringing Angie along."Hey Jess..." "Hey Erik..." "I see,you two are bringing Angie up late..."Erik said seeing the chick yawn."Yep..She did want to see her so called grandchildren."Just then suddenly,a portal opened up and out came Elle,Jordan,Collin and Holly. "Grandpa..." "Hey Elle and Jordan...Your just in time." Erik saw Holly and Collin be held by their parents."Well!How are you there little ones."Collin turned his head and closed his eyes in response. "Collin is a bit shy like you were Grandpa,so give him a little time before you talk to him..this is Holly."Holly responded differently by waving her little flipper at Erik."I am thrilled to finally meet you Grandpa...Daddy told me all about you." "I am thrilled to finally meet you too Holly." Everyone gathered around Erik who given a shout out who came."Alright everyone,We have known each other for some time now and it is time to share some stories...Now who would like to start off first?" "I'll do the honors."Jess said stepping up."Alright It starts along time ago..." Flashback Cracks began to break the silent as the the frozen sea break apart,Chicks began to break out of their egg shells. One of them was... Flashback cuts "Whoa!Hold on Jess now we were agreeing to tell the chicks a spooky story tonight...were we?" "Oh...right...Erik why don't you start it since you were the one who reminded me."Erik said taking a deep breath. "Alright It all started on a creepy night like this. It was dark and quiet,four emperor chicks were waddling lost in the middle of nowhere. They were hungry and afraid of the things that were going around them,loud sounds begin to scare the chicks that the hid inside a cave that led deep under the ice. However there were two tunnels at the end which made the 4 chicks split into two groups,In one of the tunnels there was a scary monster that grabbed the one of the chicks as soon as they got deeper. The other chick got scared and started to run back to the other two chicks,who was in the other tunnel but before he could get there. He was grabbed from behind,making him scream loud enough for the other two chicks to hear. So they went back and found nothing,but it doesn't end there,one of the chicks got grabbed by another monster. The last chick began to waddle as fast as he could for the entrance of the cave. The chick waddled and waddled but couldn't find the entrance to the outside,he was finally caught by the monsters just as he saw light coming from the entrance of the cave,the entrance he will never see again." Angie,Evan,Collin and Holly shaked scared holding each others flippers."So what happened to them Grandpa?"Holly said frightened. "No one knows Holly,rumor has it that their ghost still hunts New Emperor Land to this day...but that is just a story so you don't have to worry."The four chicks sighed in relief. "Man Erik,you sure know how to tell a story that is scary enough."Erik just stared happy as the four chicks waddled freely around their feet"Grandpa!?" Erik turned around and saw Collin stating up at him."Hi Collin." "I just wanted to say that was the scariest story I ever heard so far." "Thanks for telling me that Collin."Collin smiled before waddling off."Another relationship made." Erik - Matisyahu Mumble - Elijah Wood Gloria - P!nk Lance - Justin Timberlake Bo - Sia Evan - Owen Feilding Jordan - Luke Evans Scott - Shia LaBeouf Mumble(OC) - Lee Perry Holly - Ciara Bravo Collin - Cameron Boyce Jess - Kevin Schmidt Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions